Little late
by celestialqueen13
Summary: Rui feels guilty in not being able to protect you in you time of need. It's up to you to convince him he's wrong. Short story, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Amora Gill, 23yrs old. My life was completely ordinary until I took this job, for a childhood friend, and got myself into a lot of danger, who knew a few photographs would have the whole world chasing after me. But any ways I guess it was worth it, and if necessary I would all over again if it means I can be with him. I met Rui Wackaba around six months ago, who knew he was the missing piece to complete the puzzle of my life.**

* * *

 **6 months ago...**

"Fine then I choose Rui!"

 **I remember that night...**

Rui suddenly wraps his arm around me and falls asleep, I can't go to sleep with him hugging me like this...

 **And when he started acting so c**

* * *

 **old towards me...**

"You're annoying!" He says coldly.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being such a jerk?"

 **Or when he promised to save me and didn't.**

I keep fighting back but every time I free myself form his grasp, he holds me again. He pins me down on the bed and I scream for help.

"Help me! Rui ...Help me!" I scream at first instinct. But Naomasa saves me pulling the guy of me and slamming him against the wall. I get up and see Rui frozen at the doorway.

"Damn it Rui! What were you doing?" Shouts Naomasa. Rui ignores his question, and his eyes turn to me. I gaze into his eyes my expression questioning him, Why? He glances at Naomasa and they begin interrogating the guy...

 **Who can forget when his crazy manager almost killed me.**

"You were meant to open up to me," says Rieko almost in tears. She tightens her grip on the knife and just before she does any harm Kiyoharu grabs her wrists and handcuffs them and her ankles. The others run up to us and they deal with her.

 **I remember him confessing his love for me...**

He takes me to the roof and tells me all the sweet things I want to hear and his lips lightly graze mine. My heart flutters and he takes my hand in his, interlocking his fingers in mine and kisses me once more.

* * *

 **My life with Rui has been a roller coaster ride, but we've pushed through! "I know you can survive this! Please do it for me...you know I can't live with out you." I say tears swell up in my eyes and I brush my lips against his forehead.**

 **"Ma'am visiting hours our over," says the nurse.**

 **"Yeah, um.. I'm leaving." I say shaking my thoughts. I glance at Rui before leaving the hospital. The nurse bows her head to me as I pass and I so engrossed in my thoughts don't take any notice.**

 **I'm in front of the agency and suddenly Sara blocks my path. I can't believe she seriously has the guts to cross my path after what she's done. I land an great punch right on her jaw and she falls to the ground. She stumbles as she gets up and holds her jaw tightly smirking at me. "That's for Rui." I say punching her again and knocking her down. "And that's for showing me your face again."**

 **"Hahaha... I guess I deserved that. Now hand over the SD card!"**

 **"Over my dead body."**

 **"I was afraid you were gonna say that." She says and jabs a needle into my arm injecting me with some drug.**

 **"Aah, let go..." I struggle but then collapse onto her.**

* * *

 **One week earlier...**

"You'll have to catch me first!" I say running to the rooftop. Rui follows behind me and I stop and hide behind Yuriko's pen. Rui sneaks up behind me and cuddles me from my waist and picks me up. I wave my legs making it harder for him and he drops me, I run the minute my feet hit the ground but he grabs my wrist and pushes me against the wall. He traps me, and gazes into my eyes with a mischievous grin on his face, my heart races as he leans in, I kiss him first impatiently and he wraps his arm around my waist and places his other hand on my neck. He passionately showers me with kisses and as I open my mouth slightly to speak he slips his tongue inside my mouth. We stay like this for a while before Yuriko interrupts us and we head back down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, where have you two been?" Says Nozomu

"Probably making out somewhere." Says Kiyo smirking at me.

"We were not.." I say defensively.

"Doesn't matter, you're just in time." Says Nozomu. "So the recent photos you took, they show the statue of Venus being carried in to the hotel, called Tres Spades,"

"Right... So?" I ask.

"Well Sakuya did some hacking and turns out some of the bills and paper work filled out by the owners wasn't done legally, as in the money he was using was from some unkown source." Says Nozomu.

"We're talking about a lot of money here, like 20 million dollars popping out of nowhere. Says Sakuya.

"So I thought Amora you Rui should investigate. We have a client who's willing to offer us 5 million for investigating whether or not some rumours are true."

"What rumours?" Asks Rui curiously.

"Apparantly there's a black market auction going on in the hotel, the IVC is a cover up for it. Only celebrities are allowed in so Rui, you're an actor and you should be able to get in to the event, unlike the rest of us and Amora you'll be his assistant in case he needs help." Says Nozomu. " This is a big case so we're counting on you to get us that 5 million."

"Yes sir!"

"Look at you getting all excited." Says Kiyo slipping his arm round my waist.

"Hands off, she's taken." Says Rui pulling me towards him and away from Kiyoharu.

"Okay, then, you should prepare for case." Says Nozomu, tapping Rui on the shoulder.

* * *

The agency suddenly starts fading and I realise it was a dream, just me remembering the past. If only he was here and this never would have happened. I wake up in an old warehouse strapped to a chair, Sara looks down at me chuckling.

"Could you preferebly laugh like a maniac over there, far away from me." I retort.

"Ugh, your so annoying, this is your last chance to leave here unharmed, hand over the SD card."

"No!"

"Well then we'll have to do things my way." She says pulling out a syringe. She holds my arm and jabs the needle piercing my skin once again.

"Aah, get off me bitch!" I scream trying to shake her off in vain. I wake up again and I have wires attached to me and they lead to a power pack.

"We're gonna play a game, we have a lie detecter and a power pack. If you lie you get shocked, if you tell the truth well, you'll be fine." She says smirking at me. "First question? Did you love Eisuke?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Rui?"

"Yes, but how does this have any thing to do with the SD card."

"Did you cheat on me with Eisuke?"

"No!"

"Did you kiss Eisuke, or he kiss you."

"I don't kn-Aah!" I scream as it feels like a million volts are shot at me.

"You have to say the truth, now answer me!"

"I kissed him, but I was drunk and not in my senses, he wasn't so techincally he cheated on you." I blurt out.

"Is the SD card here." She asks.

"I don't know! Aaaaaah!" I scream again.

"Where is the SD card." She asks.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Well in that case..." she pulls a lever and the warehouse is filled with my cries and screaming. The next day she tortures me somemore but with a different method.

I'm strapped to a bed, like one the doctor uses to examine patients and it begins. I'm wearing a a plain and simple dress like mental people wear in asylums. She asks me some questions and when I don't answer she cuts me with a knife. Soon my arms and legs are covered in blood. They take my clothes off so I'm left in my lingerie and she gets some heated metal. As she comes nearer to me I start screaming my head off and begging her to stop but she doesn't. She hits me with the presses the heated metal onto my skin, destroying my flesh. My screams echo though out the building. She finally calls it a day, and her men patch me up, not very well but it stops the blood from flowing. As for my burns they don't anything about it. They throw me into my cell and I think about happy times to divert my mind from my physical pain, soon later I end up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

After spending what seemed like years, but turned out to be a week in that slaughter house, I finally start going mad, or at least I think because I keep hearing these voices, well Rui, talking to me. It can't be him because the doctors said he was in a coma and they don't know when he could wake up, it could be hours, or years. Even so, wouldn't they keep him under surveilance if he did?

I'm straddled to a chair which gives electric shocks and suddenly some guys crash into the warehouse on their bikes. The Saku and Kiyo fight the goons off while Rui comes straight to me.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright, you're safe now." He says untying me.

"Rui, is that you? I'm sorry for not listening to you, you were right, Sara can't be reasoned with, please don't leave me." I confess. "I promise I won't go against you, or ever try to find the good in bad crazy people. Your right, you are, please don't ever leave me again!"

He carries me in his strong arms, I bury my head in his chest and cry until my tears don't come anymore. When we get back to the agency, He takes a look at my wounds and patches me up properly. He takes a glance at my burn marks across my back and lightly presses his lips onto them. I feel a sharp pain followed by a soft sensation spreading across my body. I turn to face him and he quickly finds my lips. His kisses are light and tender compared to ususal. He lets go and a sad, painful expression falls on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Snuggles." He says.

"Rui look at me..." I say holding his face in my hands. "You were in a coma, you could never have woken up and you did. Thats like a miracle, besides I'm free now." I say, I kiss him, each time we change angles I become more and more passionate until he suddenly pulls away.

"I don't think... I can't... I can't be with you anymore." He says leaving the room.

* * *

A few weeks later...

I'm out on town, my wounds have healed and the guys will finally let me go out. I hated being cooped up in the agency all day. I meet up with Sari and she talks while I'm half listening. But my mind keeps wondering back to Rui, he broke up... well I want to think he's just avoiding me and I know it's because he feels guilty for not being able to save me in time.

"Hello, are you listening, Amora!" Says Sari waving her hands infront of me. I snap back into reality and apologise.

"Sorry, it's just Rui, he keeps avoiding me."

"What, did you two get into a fight."

"No just some things happened, and I got slightly injured and he keeps blaming himself."

"He's probably feeling hurt, because he loves you and wants to protect you, so when he failed he feels like he's not good enough for you."

"But he's perfect for me, if anything I'm the one who isn't good for him."

"How badly hurt?" She asks.

I take off my leather jacket revealing all the cuts, that have almost healed. Her mouth drops open, and she stares for a while making me feel uncomfortable so I slip the jacket back on. "You're staring.."

"Oh..sorry. Just those cuts looked serious, how is that slightly injured? No wonder he feels guilty for not protecting you."

"Not helping!"

"Where did you get injured like that."

"Well... we went skateboarding, and I stumbled into a few trees and they happened to be quite... well you know."

"You should have been careful! Geez Amora, sometimes I really worry about you."

"I'm fine, so what should I do with Rui."

"Talk to him, listen to what he has to say, if he has nothing," Her serious expression changes into a teasing smile. "Well, shouldn't be hard for someone like you to force it out of him!"

"Haha, you're right about that! Thanks," I say and we leave the coffee shop. I go back to the agency and Rui's in the kitchen. As soon as I enter he gets up to leave and I tug on his shirt and stop him.

"Rui, I love you and I know you love me, so why are you avoiding me."

"..."

"You need to know that even if you were a little late this time doesn't mean you always will be. You're an amazing guy and I'm lucky to have you and I'm not losing you to this."

"You still want me, even though I failed to protect you." He asks raising an eye brow.

"Look... you weren't the only one who failed to protect someone, because I didn't protect you, if I hadn't been an idiot and stood in the middle of gunfire, you wouldn't have had to risk your life and shield me with your body. My stupid mistake ended up with you almost dying, you know what that felt, to know your lover's blood is on your hands." I confess, my eyes swell up and I try to push down the tears but they keep coming.

"Don't cry... you know I'm vulnerable to that face." He says wiping away my tears. I chuckle after hearing this and take a breath.

"I need you, Rui. I can't live without you, so my answer is yes, I want you!" I say, a smile plays on his lips and he suddenly backs me up against the door pinning my arms above my head. He kisses me starting from my lips and slowly moving down to my neck, collarbone and my chest. I let out a soft moan each time he nips my skin with his teeth. Then he lifts me on to the kitchen counter. We kiss some more and I straddle my legs before wrapping them around his back. Next thing I know I'm in his bedroom and he makes love to me...


End file.
